Morto Perche Voglio Tu
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Aku tahu jika kita berbeda. Seharusnya aku sadar aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kau tidak pantas untukku. Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya...


**HaikuReSanovA : Cintaku padanya tidak akan pernah mati. Bila tubuh ini mati. Jiwaku akan tetap hidup. Dan cintaku padanya tidak akan pernah lenyap untuk selamanya.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: *tolong bantu Re menentukannya*

Genre : *sepertinya perlu sedikit ditambahkan* Poetry/Romence/Angst/Tragedy

Morto Perche Voglio Tu

Dulu, dulu sekali. Saat aku masih membenci dunia.

Kau muncul.

Tepat dihadapanku dengan senyum yang amat memesona. Tapi, kau hanya manusia biasa.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku adalah seorang pangeran. Kau bahkan tidak pantas mengenalku, apalagi menggenggam tanganku seperti waktu itu.

Siapa kau?

Kau bukan siapa-siapa.

Bagiku kau sama seperti yang lainnya. Manusia lemah dan kotor, penuh dengan kelicikan dan keserakahan. Tidak heran duniamu akan dihancurkan.

Aku tidak peduli. Sungguh. Sekalipun dunia ini runtuh. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan itu semua. Aku hanya akan berjalan. Melewati semuanya tanpa menoleh. Karena jika pun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa. Karena aku hanya seseorang yang terkutuk, yang selalu sendiri tanpa akhir. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan waktu. Karena dia hanya berlalu tanpa pernah menyapaku. Terkadang itulah yang aku benci.

Waktu.

Siapa yang akan menyangka dirinya akan menjadi kutukan sekaligus anugerah untukku.

Waktu itu semuanya diselimuti kegelapan. Nafasku terengah tidak beraturan. Sungguh menyedihkan! Memuakkan! Teriakku waktu itu. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Rutukku dalam hati. Darah ini menghambatku.

Atau...diriku sendiri yang menghambatku?

Begitu cerobohnya diriku berada di tempat seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tetap berada di istanaku. Duduk tenang menikmati neraka yang kumiliki.

Namun, lamunanku buyar saat mendengar langkah kakimu. Adrenalinku terpacu, otakku memerintahkanku untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Menjauh dari langkah kakimu yang semakin mendekat. Seharusnya aku tahu ada yang tidak beres saat itu.

Kakiku terpaku tanpa bisa kugerakkan seinchi pun.

Dan kau tahu?

Kupikir diriku sudah mati waktu itu karena aku melihat seorang malaikat menghampiriku, meski aku belum pernah bertemu malaikat sebelumnya. Tapi itu baru terpikirkan olehku. Kau jangan senang dulu.

Senyum yang kau berikan padaku saat itu cukup untuk membuatku terpaku. Aku yang terlalu bodoh atau kau yang terlalu idiot? Senyum itu mudah sekali kau berikan pada orang lain. Tidak tahukah kau siapa aku?

Oh, maaf.

Tentu saja tidak.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa aku. Hingga saat itu, saat kau membunuhku dengan begitu mudahnya.

Bibirmu bergerak. Mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya. Memintaku untuk ikut bersamamu.

Apa? Kau pikir aku bodoh?

Ya, aku bodoh.

Tidak ada jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu.

Ah, sepertinya aku baru saja melupakan sesuatu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan matamu sehingga aku melupakan kewarasanku sendiri.

Dan ketika kau menarikku berdiri, aku merasakan kehangatn asing yang membingungkanku. Katakan padaku jika aku bodoh. Karena itu memang benar.

Bodoh, karena aku pergi ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Bodoh, karena aku tidak lari saat mendengar suara langkahmu.

Bodoh, karena aku membiarkan diriku bertemu denganmu.

Bodoh, karena aku menyambut uluran tanganmu tanpa pikir panjang.

Bodoh, karena membiarkan diriku mengenalmu

Dan yang terakhir...

Bodoh, karena aku membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu akan perasaan yang tumbuh seperti benalu ini. Menggerogotiku sedikit demi sedikit. Karena perasaan ini tidak pernah bisa kuungkapkan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kita hanya teman, sahabat, tidak lebih.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat hati ini berteriak?

Ingin menggapaimu namun tidak bisa.

Ingin menyentuhmu tapi itu terlarang.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Menjadi sahabatmu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa terus berada di sisimu, meski aku tidak akan pernah memiliki hatimu. Kau menunjukkan padaku dunia yang tidak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya. Menunjukkan hidup yang selama ini kubuang. Membuatku, akhirnya, menghargai waktu yang tidak pernah menyapaku. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa terus bersamamu.

Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak mengenalku.

Tapi itu bukan penghalang bagi kita untuk saling mengerti. Menumpuk selembar demi selembar kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan, selamanya. Kau memanggil namaku, berbicara padaku, tertawa untukku. Itu cukup.

Hari demi hari terlewati bersamamu, sungguh menyenangkan. Sebuah dunia nyata sekaligus ilusi bagiku. Karena aku lupa darimana aku berasal.

Penantianku...kau tahu?

Akhirnya terjawab hari itu. Penantian sekian lama yang begitu menyiksa. Akhirnya kau mengatakannya untukku.

"Aishiteru"

Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa bahagianya diriku. Seakan kegelapan yang menyelimutiku salama ini lenyap. Terbawa angin, pergi, dan menyisakan sebuah kesejukan untukku. Hari itu, dengan hamburan bunga dan angin disekeliling kita. Aku bisa memelukmu. Akhirnya...perasaan ini bisa kusampaikan padamu.

Itu adalah awal kebahagiaan sekaligus awal untuk kehancuranku.

Kita...berpisah.

Kita membuat janji untuk bertemu di tempat itu. Tempat penuh kenangan. Aku terlambat saat itu. Kakakku bukanlah orang yang bisa mentolerir sasuatu. Kupikir kau telah pergi, hanya menyisakan hamparan bunga kosong.

Tapi kau masih disana. Menyambutku dengan wajah kesal. Kau tampak manis jika sedang kesal. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini didepanmu. Kau bisa saja meremukkan tulangku. Jadi biarlah aku menyimpan ini untuk diriku sendiri.

Kupikir ada yang tidak beres saat itu. Dengan senyum salah tingkah kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik rerumputan. Dan dengan cengiran lebar kau menunjukkannya. Hitam dan mematikan.

Aku terkejut, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendapatkannya. Tapi dengan senyum tulus kau menyerahkan benda itu padaku. Berkata dengan manis jika itu hadiah.

Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tidak butuh benda itu. Aku bisa mendapatan yang lebih baik. Tapi itu pemberianmu, mana mungkin aku akan menolaknya? Lagipula itu bukan benda biasa. Aku tahu kau sengaja mencarikannya untukku. Maka aku pun terseyum dan menerimanya. Dan kau tertawa senang.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau bangkit dari pembaringanmu, kau biarkan angin memainkan helaian rambut pirangmu. Indah. Tidak ada kata yang lebih cocok. Kau berlalu, mengabaikan tatapan bertanyaku. Kau membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Tidak ada penjelasan apapun. Kau berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkanku dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

Hari itu, bukan dirimu yang menyambutku. Tapi hamparan bunga yang membentang luas, tapi tidak indah tanpa kehadiranmu. Bukan senyummu yang aku temukan tapi kekosongan.

Saat itu aku sadar.

Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku mencarimu kesegala tempat. Inchi demi inchi. Tapi tidak ada. Kau tidak ada dimanapun.

Kini aku menyesal tidak mengenalmu. Menyesal aku hanya membiarkan diriku jatuh oleh pesonamu.

Langit menertawaiku, menurunkan hujan seolah mengejekku. Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Betapa takut ilusi ini akan memerangkapku dalam kenyataan pahit.

Harusnya aku sadar. Cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

Dunia kita berbeda.

Kau adalah malaikat dan aku adalah iblis. Kubuat sendiri neraka bagiku. Aku terlena oleh keindahanmu.

Harusnya aku tahu, kau tidak pantas untukku. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu. Mencintaimu adalah kebahgiaan untukku dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Tapi...

Malam itu adalah perpisahan kita. Kau berbalik menghadangku. Menatapku dengan pandangan datar tidak beremosi, hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan padaku. Dan kau, membunuhku. Hanya dengan sebuah gerakan sederhana. Membunuhku hingga tidak bisa hidup kembali.

Dan apa yang kau lakukan?

Kau berjalan pergi, menghilang dari hadapanku. Meninggalkanku...Diantara kegelapan yang membayang. Kau meninggalkanku

...sendirian.

FIN

A/N: Well, gimana? Ngegantungkan? Haha...*ketawa hambar* OH YA! Ini sengaja rata tengah. Kan genrenya poetry. Jadi gada yang boleh protes =_='

Ini baru Prolog kok, Re bikin proyek fic tetralogi buat nyambut Sasunaru Days *kecepetan dodol!*

Nah, ini bisa dibilang sinopsisnya. Mirip Stradivus 'kan? Ngak sih, ngak mirip-mirip amat. Tapi angstnya sama berat.

Fic berikutnya Re publish dekat-dekat SasuNaru Days dengan bagian terakhirnya tepat di hari H.

Habisnya tangan Re udah gatel nih, pengen mempublish ni fic.

Bersedia me-REVIEW biar proyek ini bisa lancar?

WitH LovE,

HaikuReSanovA.


End file.
